


He hates him

by Wetastethefreedomnow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But he learns his lesson, Depression, Homophobia, Keith is a mechanic, Lance has a crush on Keith, Lance is in college, Lance's mom is religious, M/M, Self-Harm, Twister - Freeform, keith is being a jerk, smut in chapter 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetastethefreedomnow/pseuds/Wetastethefreedomnow
Summary: Everything started because of a twister game. And then bad things happen, keith is a jerk and Lance cries because of it. Now, Keith has to fix the mess he's made.





	1. Chapter 1

He hated the guy. Oh… not because had done something wrong, or hurt him in any way. No. Lance hated Keith because the guy was perfect. Even with his stupid mullet! How can someone be this good-looking with a mullet but Keith Kogane? Lance still wondered. He had known the guy for around a year. He didn’t really know how Hunk and him had gotten to know each other, but the brown skinned man was the reason they met. Lance and Hunk were childhood best friend. And Hunk often invited people over at his apartment. Pidge, Lance, keith and his older brother, Shiro. The kogane brothers were hot. But Lance really had a preference for the youngest. which is why he hated him. Cause he had been crushing over him for almost a year now, and he knew Keith was completely out of his league. Hunk had told him that it wasn’t true, that Lance was awesome and anyone would be lucky to be his boyfriend. As for Pidge… she told him he was right. Completely out of his league. But that Lance might be good enough for Keith, and Keith crazy enough to like him back. One thing they both agreed on was the fact that Lance should tell Keith how he felt. Which was completely crazy to Lance. 

One evening, Hunk had invited them all. The guy was at a culinary school. And often tested his plate on his friends. And none of them complained. Especially not Lance. He arrived a bit late, but it wasn’t his fault. His teacher let them out fifteen minutes late. Lance studied spanish. Which was pretty easy for the cuban boy. Well… At least for speaking and writing it was. Reading the books, analyse them and write essays was not the best part. But sadly, he had no choice. He didn’t know yet what he was going to do with those studies. Maybe a teacher, or an interpreter. He’ll figure this out when the time will come around. For now, he could relax among his friends. Everybody was here when he arrived, and sat on the couch next to hunk as usual. 

“Late again? Should we buy you a watch for your birthday?” Said Keith, obviously joking. 

“yeah… That won’t help. You know grandpa… There’s the time on a phone. It doesn’t help me be on time!” Lance shot back, smiling and shaking his phone at Keith. 

“Hey! I’m not a grandpa… I’m a year older than you!”

“Well… Hairstyle from the previous century, needs a watch to have the time… Let me be doubtful, mullet.” Lance added then laughed along with the rest of his friends and Keith pouted. 

“Okay, you two… quit it. And let’s eat.” Hunk went to get the food, a new thing he was trying. Beef, slowly cooked with a bourbon sauce. 

God it smelt so good. And they all happily took a piece of it along with the side plate, a mix of potatoes, and different things, like beans, tomatoes, and parsley. Shiro was the first one to open his mouth and say it was “so damn good!” He loved coming here. Yeah he was older than everyone here, But he was glad his brother brought him along his group of friends a few months ago and made him a part of it. He could never eat meat at his place. His girlfriend, Allura, was a vegetarian. And she was always the one cooking and doing the groceries. And he wasn’t going to complain, but sometimes he missed meat. And he was a terrible cook. Last time Allura asked him to cook, because she was too tired to do it. Well… he forgot the pasta, and after a while, they burnt. It smelt horrible in the kitchen for days… and now, he is not allowed to cook anymore.  
They all said that it was really good. They ate, chatting and laughing. And as usual, Lance kept looking at Keith, looking away everytime the guy was looking back. Trying not to seem too obvious. They all had a beer, or a glass of whiskey for Shiro. Except Pidge who was underage, and anyway, didn’t like alcohol. After the meal, they kept drinking. They got on stronger things, like vodka, and Pidge was amused to see her friends starting to slowly get drunk. They started to play games. And Pidge proposed to play twister. They all laughed and agreed, well, shiro was a bit hard to convince but eventually gave in. Pidge dealt with the cardboard, making the needle tun. the first one to go was Lance. He was the youngest… After Pidge, of course. He got right foot on the blue. then Hunk, left hand on the yellow. Keith had to put his right foot on the red, And shiro had his right foot on the green. They kept playing, laughing and almost falling. It was really fun at first, until lance deeply regret his decision to agree to play that damn game. He had his right foot on yellow, the left on a blue circle, his right hand on red and left hand on blue. And because he was stupid, and a bit drunk, he decided to face the ceiling. Bad idea. Not only he wouldn’t be able to move his hands or he’ll have a hard time doing it. But when Keith had to move his right hand on a blue circle, everything went south. He was on top of Lance, his face way too close to Lance’s face. Pidge wasn’t long to snap a picture of the two, who didn’t noticed. Too focused on staring at each other. Lance was blushing. He could make it pass for the fact this game was hard and sportive. At least he could say that to Keith. everybody else would know the real reason. When Lance’s turn came to move he couldn’t. No. The reason wasn’t that Keith just told him “If you make me fall while you move, I’m killing you.” Cause yes, Keith was a great competitor. The only reason was that they were too close, he froze. When Pidge snapped at him he tried to move, but obviously couldn’t and took Keith with him in his fall. 

Lance stopped breathing for a second, and he didn’t understand one word of what keith said. He was grumbling at him. That was for sure, but all Lance wanted to do was to kiss him. The three other were laughing. And Keith got back on his feet. Lance stared at him for a second until the dark haired man put out his hand to help Lance, who took it, and once back on his feet he was still silent, his eyes still stuck on Keith. For Pidge’s entertainment. 

“you okay? You look weird?” Keith said, starting to worry about Lance. Maybe he had hit his head on the ground. 

“I… I’m fine!” Lance tried to look away, and when he did… he was just a blushing mess. Fully conscious of what a fool he must appear to be. 

“He is fine… His head must be spinning a little…” Pidge added, smiling devilishly at Lance. Yet, Keith was too oblivious to get what was going on. And the light buzz in his head caused by the alcohol wasn’t helping. And Lance was thankful for that. Keith put his hand on the cuban man’s shoulder, and he froze again. “you hit your head on the floor or something? Want a glass of water? Maybe you had one too many drinks!” Keith was actually worried for the tan man. And Lance was just falling more and more for him. Keith brought him a glass of water and made him sat on the couch. Lance didn’t complain. They stopped the game, and got back to their little chat. For a while Lance stayed silent, looking at Keith with a dumb smile on his face. And then joined the conversation. Around 1am, they left, Lance walked with Pidge, they lived near each other. And Shiro and Keith walked together. Mullet lived on the top floor of Shiro’s and Allura’s apartment. He paid a part of the rent of course but not much. He had his own bathroom, and an improvised kitchen. It was small, before being cleaned up, it was actually the attic, but it was enough. Both he and Shiro worked as mechanics. They walked passed their workplace while going home. Shiro looked at his little brother, smiling softly. 

“Do you like Lance?”

Keith blushed, panicking a little and looking at his brother. “What?? No.. no of course not… I mean… Lance is… he is fun, and nice and all but… he is also…” Keith couldn’t find one thing to say about Lance that could be deal breaker. Something that he didn’t like about Lance. And yeah… he was loud, and messy, and always a bit too happy to be true. And it was a bit annoying… But it was his personality, and it was kinda cute. Keith sighed, looking down. “Maybe I do… But who cares… He is straight.”

Shiro chuckled. How could his brother be that blind? 

“what? Why are you laughing, it’s not funny” Once again, Keith pouted. he was a champion to do that. And Shiro brought his prosthetic hand to his brother’s shoulder. “You really need glasses. Lance is not straight, and completely into you. You should ask him out!” Shiro smiled at Keith. Someone had to do something about those two, or they’d never do anything about their feelings. 

Keith looked at him with wide eyes. “What? He does??? How do you know?” he was genuinely surprised, and not really sure he believed him.

“Well, first, I lost an arm, not my sight. He didn’t hurt himself. It wasn’t the alcohol that made his head spin, or his face blush… it was you. Even sober he does that. And seriously… How did you manage to miss that?”

This gave a bit of confidence to Keith. Maybe he could ask Lance out. He smiled for the rest of the way to their small apartment. Actually, he smiled for the rest of the night. Next time he could see Lance, he had to ask him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! hope you like the first chapter, leave a comment to tell me what you thought about it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New chapter's up! This one is where Lance is depressed, and he harms himself! So don't read if it's triggering for you!

Lance was exhausted. He worked night at the cinema, he was a cashier there. And he worked his ass off for school. A lot of deadlines were getting closer, and exams were coming too. He was stressed out, on the verge of a breakdown. He never went to Hunk’s little parties if he could call it that way. Not since Twister night. Which meant he hadn’t seen Keith or Shiro since then. He didn’t have the time to go, nor the energy. Hunk on the other hand did come at Lance’s apartment. He didn’t want his best friend to be too stressed, and he brought him food. He knew Lance tended to miss meals when he felt sad. 

He had known him at a time when he was really skinny. Hunk had been there when Lance had faced depression. It was right after his father left. It had been hard on him, mostly because he didn’t understand, and all that happened after that was far from being easy. Hunk and him were fifteen at the time. And also, Lance had had a crush on a boy, well, the boy in question was his boyfriend and it was more than a crush… He knew his mama was a fervent believer. But he thought that it would be okay. When he had told her he had a boyfriend, all hell broke on him. His mama was truly awesome, nice and loving… But not accepting. She got mad, she took him to church, she forced him to go, to confess, and back at home she couldn’t even look at him. She kept repeating that the Christ didn’t put him on this earth to do sinful thing. That he couldn’t like boys, that was horrible and he would burn in hell. She prevented from seeing the boy he liked, to the point where she even changed him from school. So sure, he couldn’t see his ex boyfriend. But that had meant no more Hunk. They were still neighbor… but it hadn’t been enough. Lance had drowned in depression. He felt bad at home, mad at his mother for never seeing how awful he felt. 

Hunk saw it, and tried his best to help him out. But the amount of work they had in their respective High School didn’t help. Lance didn’t make friends in his new school… Not real friends at least. And at home, even after a few months, his mother was still hard on him. She still forced him to go to church, she even forced him to meet with girls. He was Bisexual, so, it wasn’t that bothering… except that the girls he met were boring. And one day, she surprised him kissing another boy, one who lived near them, with whom he was swimming. Lance used to love swimming, he was part of the swimming team. But after that day, his mother took that away from him. He had nothing left. He was completely empty. He felt like it would never get better. His only friend was not even in his school, and drowning in work. His family was not supporting at all. Well… his mother was not. This younger siblings didn’t really understood. They saw Lance wasn’t happy. He smiled, but it was fake, like a mask he put on just so they wouldn’t worry. But he never played with them. He wasn’t even here for the meals. He barely ate. Only enough to be able to walk to school and back. Nothing tasted good, nothing was interesting. His grades were dropping. No teacher did anything. They saw Lance was lonely, sad, never really present. His body was here but his mind wasn’t. But they never did anything. Teachers never, or rarely do anything. He started to have more and more dark thought, he never went to see Hunk, barely texted back. He had started to cut his wrists. Never enough to do much damage. Just to live scars. He did it cause it made him feel something. Yes it was pain he felt. But it was better than nothing. He had started to feel so empty that he didn’t care. He was rarely fine, mostly sad and crying in his bed… But mostly he felt like a ghost, drifting in the void, someone beyond saving. He felt like he’d never be fine again, and the cut he inflected himself weren’t enough to keep him around.

One day, After school, he emptied his locker at school, he walked back home with all his book. Hunk happened to saw him, he asked why he had all his book, Lance never answered. He avoided that question. And once they arrived at home. He gave Hunk the most genuine smile he had given anyone for a long time. He hugged him, and thanked him. And even if it was genuine, something was off. Hunk worried, he even noticed a few marks on his wrists. He didn’t really know what to do. And then he saw Lance playing with his younger siblings. It was the first time for months that he had done such a thing. Hunk even noticed that Lance’s little brother was wearing Lance’s watch. That was weird, it was his Abuelito’s watch, he wouldn’t even wear it. He didn’t want to break it or anything, he was really attached to it. That felt off as well. He would never let anyone touch it, even his little brother… Hunk decided that something had to be done, he feared Lance would do something bad.  
And sadly, he was right.

Lance locked himself in the bathroom. He cried a lot, he watched himself in the mirror. For a long time he avoided doing that. But that night he did. And he hated what he saw in here. He despised his reflexion, it made him want to throw up. It was late. The kids were asleep, and his mother probably was too. He sent one last text to Hunk. Thanking him once again. He stopped crying. He to a razor blade and cut deep into his wrists. Two long cut following the artery. He sat on the bathroom floor, watching by the window when he heard it. The banging on the door. It got him worried but he couldn’t move. All his energy was leaving his body, not that he had much energy lately.  
His mother woke up, she opened up when she saw Hunk. He asked where Lance was in the most worried voice. He didn’t wait for an answer to rush inside and upstairs, he saw the light in the bathroom. He tried to open but it was locked. He gave a harsh push on it to break it open and saw Lance, barely conscious. His mother followed, and let out an ice breaking scream. She rushed to her son, holding her in her arms, crying. Hunk was already calling 911 and pressing towels on Lance’s wrists.  
When Lance woke up, he was in the hospital. His mother was praying, crying and holding his hands. It broke his heart to see her like that. When she saw he was awake her face lighten up with a smile, hugged him, and started to thank god in spanish. Hunk came to see him every day, bringing him food. He was still sad, but he realised that, his mother wasn’t as uncaring as he thought she was. 

After that episode, he had to see a therapist, his mother put him back in the same school as Hunk. She made a lot of effort for his son. She never said she was okay if he dated boys, but she never threw a tantrum at him when she saw him with another boy. Even though she prefered when he was with a girl. A lot of work had to be done. It was hard, but Lance and his mother worked it out. And lance kept apologising to Hunk, and thanking him.  
Since then, Lance never pushed Hunk away even when he felt bad, or at least not for long. And Hunk is always a bit worried about him when stress of the exams arrive, so he puts double effort to be here for him, and text him, and make sure he is okay. Lance always wondered what he did to deserve a friend like Hunk. This guy is a real sunshine. He never let Lance down, and the Cuban would never know how to pay him back. How to really thank him for what he did for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, as usual, comments are duly appreciated ;)


	3. Chapter 3

As stressed out as Lance was, he had agreed to meet up with a girl of his class. Nyma and him had a work to do together and they liked each other. Maybe, seeing someone would help to forget his crush on Keith. They went to see a movie, and then went to eat at a diner next to the theater. He had a great time chatting with her. They were laughing, both were having a great time. 

Lance didn’t even notice that Keith was there too, eating with two of his colleagues. The dark haired man felt something grow in him. Anger. He was angry at lance for going on a date with whoever that girl might have been. It should have been here. But lance never came to Hunk’s place when they were meeting up there, he only replied with short text when Keith tried to talk to him. And when the mechanic went to his place, no one opened, Lance wasn’t at home. So yeah, seeing him with that girl made him really Angry. And when he saw them kissing when they got out of the diner. Keith burst out and said he wasn’t feeling well. He got home, cut off Allura and shiro in their kissing session and sat between them, looking angry. 

“HE KISSED A GIRL!!! Lance is with some dumb girl… and I saw them kissing! It should have been me” He spoke angrily. 

Allura looked at Shiro, not sure to understand what Keith was talking about. The older man put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Hey! Calm down! Have you asked him out yet?” Shiro asked. The look he got from Keith was almost laughable, he looked at his brother like he was realizing that might have been the reason it wasn’t him that kissed Lance. “I TRIED! But he never answers my texts, or barely, he never comes to Hunk’s and when I went to his place he wasn’t there!!”. 

Allura got up and smiled. “Someone is jealous. I’m going to leave you two talk to about this alone.” She spoke with her english accent, and left them. Keith screamed so she could hear him from the bedroom “I AM NOT JEALOUS!” He was. Shiro and Him talked about that for a while. Until the both went to bed. “Sorry that I crushed your little… sexy time with your princess.” He smiled softly and went upstairs. He was still angry at Lance, even though he had no right to. He had tried to tell Lance, to ask him out for a date, but the guy was unreachable. That made Lance responsible for everything. Well… At least that gave a little bit of reason to Keith’s anger. 

The next day, Hunk had invited them over. Shiro couldn’t come, he was going out with Allura. Keith went there, he didn’t expect to see Lance. Seeing him at Hunk’s made him angry. Wasn’t he with his new sweet heart. They started to talk, Hunk, Pidge and Lance were all too happy. Then Lance mentioned Nyma. He told them all about last night, the movie, the diner, the kiss. How great she was, how beautiful she looked. And Keith snapped. 

“Yeah… Alright we get it!! She is awesome! Can we talk about something else for fuck’s sake?” Keith was harsh, obviously angry, and it surprised everyone. Lance was used to people telling him to shut up. He talked too much, he knew that. But Keith was actually mean. “Hey! I don’t know why you’re like that mullet but you could be nicer! I didn’t do anything to you!” Lance shot back. And Keith wanted to tell him that was the problem, he didn’t do anything to him, with him, because he didn’t let Keith ask him out. Instead he used a dumb small voice to repeat “I didn’t do anything to you!” 

Hunk frown and looked at Pidge. “Keith? What’s going on.” the cook asked. He really didn’t know what was happening. Keith was usually more calm. 

“Nothing! That just that nobody cares about what lance as to say about that girl that nobody knows!” He was still cold, and he saw the hurt look on Lance’s face. His heart tightened a little when he saw him. Why did he have to look so damn perfect even when he was hurt. A part of Keith wanted to apologize and hug him. The rest was too angry to do anything. 

“I...I...I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bother anyone” Lance sounded like he was on the verge of tears. It didn’t stop Keith. 

“But you are bothering us!! You Bother everyone with your stupid stories that no one cares about. You are Boring and you don’t even realize it!” Keith stood up, looking more impressive, facing Lance, who looked completely shattered. 

“KEITH STOP IT!!” This time, it’s pidge who snapped. She got up to face Keith, she was much smaller, but still scary. Lance slowly got up, looking down at his feet, trying to hold back the tears. “No it’s alright. He is right. I...I’m sorry. I’m gonna go.” He took his jacket and burst out. Hunk didn’t have the time to stop him. He looked angrily at Keith. It was so weird, and Keith started to feel bad. Hunk was never angry. 

“How could you? What’s got onto you? He likes you and you act like a jerk.” Hunk really sounded as angry as he looked, it was a horrible feeling. Disappointing Hunk was horrible. 

“He clearly doesn’t like me!!” Keith was terribly angry. 

“That’s it? You act like this out of jealousy? You didn’t even told him you liked him!!” Pidged added. God those two were so stupid. 

“He didn’t tell me either! Why should I?” Keith tried to find excuses, he wasn’t wrong about it. 

“Because it’s Lance! And he thinks you’re out of his league! That you’re too good for him! Obviously he is wrong!! And.. It’s Lance! he is depressed, and he had some… trouble because he likes boys… and he tends to prefer to wait that his crush for someone goes away, or tries to get his attention on someone else! Like Nyma for example!” Hunk didn’t want to get in details, but since he tried to kill himself, he never told a guy he liked him first. he either waited for said guy to hit on him first, or he did nothing and waited for his crush to leave. 

“What kind of trouble?” That’s all Keith remembered from what Hunk said. He was kind of worried. 

“His mother had some trouble accepting that he liked boys… I’m not supposed to tell you that… that’s up to him to decide whether or not he wants to open up to someone… but you noticed the scars on his arms… right? I’m sure you can put two and two together.” Hunk was putting on his shoes. Keith did notice the scars. Only a few of them, Lance always wore long sleeved shirt. And he never dared to ask. It wasn’t his place. If Lance wanted to talk about it, he would. But now… He felt even more Bad. He truly was a jerk. And now he might have lost his friends because of his stupid jealousy. He started to realise that he had done something awful, possibly something he wouldn’t be able to fix. 

“I’m going to see if he is alright.” Hunk said coldly, looking at Keith. 

Keith clenched his fists. “No. That’s my fault… I… I’m going to try to fix this. I’m sorry” He couldn’t let Hunk go to Lance and try to fix things, when he was responsible for all these things.

Pidge crossed her arms. “that’s not to us you should apologize.” 

Keith knew that. He got his jacket, put it on and left. He ran to Lance’s apartment and knocked on the door. No one was there. He tried to call him. No answer. It wasn’t surprising. He sat in front of the door. And he waited. He kept trying to call him. and after more than an hour of waiting he called Hunk, asking if he knew where Lance might be. Of course, he didn’t. Keith felt so stupid. Every time he heard someone walking up the stairs he hoped it would be Lance. But it never was. He texted him over and over again. Saying he was sorry, and that he started to worry, but he had no answer. Hunk had no news either, and all of them worried. And there was nothing they could do if Lance refused to answer to his phone. Keith hated himself. He was stupid, and he should have shut the hell up. When Shiro will hear about that, Keith was sure he’d have a long sermon. And he would totally deserve it. He hit his head against the door, cursing himself. He had no idea how the hell he could fix it. The pain in Lance’s eyes when he had told him those horrible things… How could he fix that? How could he hope be forgiven for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, hope you liked it! Leave a comment! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Lance didn’t want to go home. He knew that Hunk would probably be there. He heard his phone ring. He didn’t want to answer. He would… Later. Once he’d be home… Right now, he just walked around. Crying. How could he have had a crush on Keith. He was an asshole. And to say he had been blind enough to miss that. Lance felt so stupid. At least his crush on him was certainly gone now. He hated the guy… not because he was perfect, but because he realized how flawed he was. He had nothing perfect, he was truly a jerk. After an hour or so he decided to go home. He climbed up the stairs, sniffing, still crying. He got his keys out, and when he turned on the light of the corridor, he saw Keith who had just hit his head on the door, making a loud noise. Lance froze, And when Keith turned his face and saw the tan, crying young man, he jumped on his feet and rushed toward him.

“God Lance! I was worried couldn’t you answer me? Or at least Hunk?” Keith was genuinely relieved to see Lance. Lance was angry to see him. He walked past him and got to his door. 

“Why would I answer you? You don’t care about what I have to say. You were pretty clear about it.” He was cold, he didn’t look at Keith. He couldn’t.

“I deserve that. I do. But not Hunk. And he is worried too. And…” He sighed and looked down, seeing that Lance was opening the door. He knew he would slam it to his face. But he had to explain himself. He looked up at Lance. 

“Please! Let me explain myself, let me apologise” Keith saw Lance stepping inside his apartment and turning around before to see Keith despair before closing the door. The look on his face made Keith freeze. So much anger, and disgust. It broke his heart. He stepped in, putting his foot to block the door and let out a cry of pain. Fuck, he would have one hell of a bruise, but he didn’t care. He went through, without Lance permission. 

“GET OUT! You’ve got no right to be here! Fuck off! You don’t want to hear me. I don’t want to hear you either. Nor see you… so get the fuck out of my apartment!” He wanted to slap Keith, he wanted to burst into tears again and it took everything Lance had not to do any of those things.

Keith clenched his fist again, looking dead serious at the slightly taller man in front of him. “No. I won’t move.” He had a serious and determined voice. 

“Lance. Listen to me. I was Jealous!” Keith added before Lance could scream at him again. 

The Look on lance’s face changed slightly. He had a hint of incomprehension in his eyes. “Jealous of what?” he asked, not sure he really wanted to know. 

Keith looked down again. He hated having to admit that kind of things. It was hard for him, but if he had to, to save his relationship with Lance, he would. He was ashamed of himself. “Jealous of Nyma. I saw you two kiss… And… And I was mad…” looked back at Lance. He seemed less angry, more… confused. So Keith decided to keep going. “I’ve been trying to ask you out for a while, but… You didn’t answer my texts, too busy with your work, you didn’t come to Hunk’s, you weren’t here the day I came here… And… And when I saw you with her… I was so mad… because… it should have been me… or… I wanted it to be me.” At least now Lance’s knew. He hated Keith. He hated him so much. He had hurt him. And… And now? Lance couldn’t manage to stay angry. The anger was gone. How could it be gone? And the crush? Oh it was back. 

“Y-you like me? You really do? Why?... H-How? I mean… I…” Lance had no idea what to say, but he was smiling a little. 

Keith felt a bit relieved when he saw the soft smile on Lance lips. Maybe, he was lucky enough to like someone who’d forgive him for what he said. He got closer to Lance, cupped his face and crushed his lips onto his. Lance was quite surprised at first, so much he didn’t move. But after a while, he parted his lips to let Keith’s tongue mingled with his. When they parted to breathe, Keith smiled at Lance. “of course I like you! So much. And… And I’m sorry for what I said… I love hearing you talk… I care about what you say… except when it’s about someone kissing you...and this someone isn’t me. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think. I’m really stupid I know. But yeah… I like you and I was jealous, and I acted like a jerk. Please forgive me, I’ll do anything for you to forgive m-” He was cut off by Lance is lips, reunited with his. Keith put one hand behind Lance’s head, trying to get more of him as he kissed him. His other hand went on the small of his back, pressing their bodies together. When once again they stopped kissing to breathe, Lance smiled. “ask me out… I might forgive you!” Keith smiled at that. 

“Lance... Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?” He kept smiling, looking at lance, his hand still on his head. “Yes I would love to go on a date with you mullet!” Lance smiled, so did Keith. He hated this nickname, but right now… he wasn’t going to complain. He kissed Lance again, and Lance happily replied to the kiss. It was sloppy, and uncoordinated, but who cared? Lance started to move, bringing Keith with him. The tan man let out a soft hum in the kiss, and when they broke the kiss and gasped for air, Keith realized he had brought them to his bedroom. Oh Keith was more than happy about it. But when Lance started to kiss him back, and wandered his hands under Keith’s shirt, and made them fall on the bed, Keith on top of him… The dark haired man had to stop him. Lance looked at him after Keith forced him to stop touching him. The younger man frowned. “What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Lance was worried and Keith stuck his forehead to his. And he smiled. “No… No you didn’t. I just… I want to do this properly. I want to take you on a date first! I want this to be done right!” Here it was… The reason why Lance was so into Keith. Okay… he was acting stupid when jealous… But otherwise… he was perfect. Keith kissed him softly, his right hand on his cheek, his thumb gently stroking Lance’s skin. The tan man looked at him “But I don’t want you to go!” Lance finally had Keith, all to himself, he really didn’t want him to leave. He wanted to enjoy having him close to him. The pale skinned man kissed his cheek and spoke softly. “Then I’ll stay. But we stick to kissing!” Lance would have been any other guy, he would already be naked and moaning Keith’s name. But he wasn’t any other guy. Keith cared deeply about him. He really wanted to do this right, to make this relationship special. If it actually worked between them, then… it would be perfect, unique. If it didn’t, at least he would have done things right, and he would have tried his best. That was important. He cared too much about Lance not to try hard for him.   
They spent most of the night kissing, cuddling, and smiling at each other until they both fall asleep. Lance was the first to drift off… no wonder, crying is tiring, and moreover he had a lot of work lately. Keith watched him sleep, it was nice to see Lance’s face like this. No tears, no anger, he was fine, calm, he looked so sweet so perfect. And Keith enjoyed falling asleep to this angelic cuban face, sleeping in his arms. He also enjoyed waking up to the same face, drooling all over his arm. He didn’t care, and it made him smile. Lance was drooling in his sleep, it actually was quite something he’d do. 

When he woke up, he saw Keith staring at him and slightly blushed “how long have you been staring at me sleeping? You psycho!” He said smiling. 

“Since I woke up to you drooling on my arm!” Keith saw Lance looking at the small pool of drool and sat up. “Oh shit I’m sorry!!” he wiped it with the sheets and Keith chuckled “gross… But it’s alright.” He moved to kiss Lance but after their lips barely touched he pulled away! “What are you doing!! I haven’t brushed my teeth!!” Keith smiled and raised a brow. “That’s something I really don’t care. Now… Give me a kiss!” He pulled him for it not waiting for Lance to do it. He was too happy to care for the horrible breath they both had. Once they broke the kiss the dark haired man looked at him. “Text Hunk and Pidge… They were worried… As for me… I have to go to work… Date, tonight. I’ll pick you up at seven!” He got up, kissed him and rushed out. He was already late, but it was totally worth it. Being late could happen to anyone. His boss probably wouldn’t hold it against him for too long. And Lance, on his side apologized to Hunk and Pidge for worrying them. And told them that everything was fine. And it really was, He went to work as well...and no one managed to make him lose that stupid smile of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! hope you liked this chapter, please leave a comment! :)


End file.
